Accidently Hard
by ggamjongin
Summary: "Well, I'm crazy over your dick,"/ SEKAI's fanfic [Sehun/Kai] / rated M or NC-17 / warn(s) : phone sex and a lot of dirty talks / chapter 3 is update
1. Chapter 1

_**Accidently Hard**_

* * *

Author : Ggamjongin

Main Cast : EXO's Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

Main Pairing : Sehun/Kai

Rating : M or NC-17

Length : Twoshoot – PROLOG [1k]

Genre : au!collage, romance, drama

Warn(s) : sexual content, public phone sex, bottom!jongin, dirty talk

a/n : um, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis bot!kai jadi.. yeah, I hope you like it..

Chapter 1-nya mungkin aku update minggu depan?

* * *

_**Prolog : Bus & Chinese People**_

* * *

Naik bus dari halte Myeondong menuju Gangnam sudah menjadi langganannya, semenjak awal semester lalu. Karena ingin menjadi anak kuliahan yang mandiri, Sehun menuntut orangtuanya untuk menyewakan ia flat di kawasan Myeondong. Uang, tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi keluarga Oh. Mereka cukup berlebih dalam soal materi. Maka, tidak aneh jika dalam waktu singkat orangtua Sehun segera menemukan flat di kawasan paling strategis, yaitu di pusat Myeondong.

Dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, Sehun memasuki bus dan memasukkan dua lembar won ke dalam kotak di samping supir bus. Bus kala itu cukup ramai mengingat jam-jam seperti inilah yang dinamakan 'jam sibuk' (selain jam pulang kerja – kisaran jam 4 sampai 5 sore). Sehun mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sialnya, beberapa tempat yang selama ini menjadi favoritnya sudah ditempati. Dengan berat hati, Sehun melewati tempat favoritnya itu dan berhenti disatu tempat duduk yang mungkin adalah satu-satunya tempat kosong di dalam bus. Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat eksotis (sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak tahu ekstotis itu semacam apa. Semacam Megan Fox atau Mirand Kerr, kah?) membuang muka ke arah jendela. Tanpa berbasi-basi, Sehun segera menempati tempat tersebut. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya kaget. Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya, tidak begitu peduli.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya saling membuang muka dan sibuk akan kegiatan masing-masing. Sesekali, Sehun melirik dirinya yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku yang tebalnya melebihi buku Harry Potter. Jujur saja, Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang mudah penasaran atau peduli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Banyak yang bilang (tidak banyak sih, cuma Luhan dan Joonmyun saja) jika dirinya merupakan tipe orang yang anti-sosial.

Sehun tidak pernah membantah jika sudah dituduh begitu. Karena memang itu adanya. Ia malas bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Makanya, temannya semasa kuliah ini cuma Luhan dan Joonmyun saja. Selebihnya, hanya teman 'asal tahu nama dan saling sapa' saja. Banyak gadis yang menganggap kekurangan Sehun ini adalah satu daya tarik terbesarnya. Maka, janga aneh jika Sehun yang anti sosial ini memiliki banyak penggemar.

Ponsel pemuda itu berdering mengagetkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Sehun. Dengan tampang malas, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya itu. Ketika melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya, wajah pemuda itu berubah murung.

"Eoh?"

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan. Namun, ia tidak bisa menghentikan jarinya yang segera menekan tombol '_pause_' sehingga lagu yang sebelumnya ia dengarkan berhenti melantun. _Earphone_ masih menggantung ditelinganya namun tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari sana. Kini, hanya suara pemuda itu saja yang ia gunakan sebagai musik.

"Apa? Kenapa kau harus minta bantuanku, sih? Aku ada di bus sekarang," pemuda itu berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin. Sehun melirik dirinya dan pemuda itu meliriknya balik.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Sehun berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya sembari mendengarkan obrolan antara pemuda itu dengan temannya.

Sehun memang bukan orang Cina asli. Tetapi, waktu kecil dulu ia pernah tinggal di sana selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahunan. Tumbuh dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya di sana membuat bahasa mandarin sudah menyatu dengan lidahnya. Selain itu, Sehun juga masih sering melatih kemampuan bahasanya dengan mengobrol dengan Luhan. (Sekalipun, sebagian besar yang Luhan bicarakan adalah kata-kata vulgar).

"Apa? Ok, ok. Aku akan membantumu," pemuda itu mendesah, putus asa.

Jari Sehun berhenti bergerak saat pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Memberikan instruksi kepada temannya di seberang sana. "Buka celanamu sekarang,"

Fokus. Jangan menengok! Berpura-puralah jika kau tidak mengerti. Sehun terus menanamkan kata-katanya itu agar aktingnya tidak terbongkar. Sekilas, Sehun melihat pemuda itu tampak sedang mengawasi sekitarnya. "Sudah? Selanjutnya, bayangkan jika aku berada di antara selangkanganmu. Melihat ke arahmu dari bawah sana. Tanganku mulai meraba paha bagian dalammu. Mataku terlihat menikmati ekspresi dirimu di atas sana. Ahh, kamu mendesah. Ya, seperti itu,"

Suara pemuda itu semakin mengecil. Namun, bagi Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. Suara pemuda itu masih terdengar jelas. Dan bahkan mulai terngiang ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun merasakan sesak di bawah sana. Sialan, sudah ia duga jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sehun melirik keluar jendela bus. Sebentar lagi, ia sampai di halte Gangnam. Ayo, Sehun. Tahan sebentar saja. Kau pasti bisa.

Bayangan pemuda itu yang berada di antara kakinya mulai memenuhi otak Sehun. Brengsek, kalau begini mustahil dirinya bisa tahan sampai halte Gangnam.

"Sekarang, tanganku mulai mengocok pelan batang juniormu. Memainkannya dan kemudian bibirku mengulum ujungnya. Dan- eh, aniyo! Kau tidak perlu ikutan. Aku tidak butuh- ah, sialan!" setelah mengumpat keras, pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Sehun atau siapa pun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Bayangan akan pemuda itu semakin nyata dan desahannya barusan menambah efek luar biasa terhadap juniornya. Sesak di antara kakinya semakin parah. Nafas Sehun ikutan terengah tanpa dirinya sadari.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju bagian depan bus. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang sehingga ia tidak tahu jika mata Jongin sedang mengikutinya. Apa dia tahu? pertanyaan itu mengusik Jongin sampai pemuda itu turun di halte Gangnam.

Manik mata Jongin masih mengikutinya sampai pemuda itu berada di luar bus. Sementara, matanya menatap tajam Sehun. Tangannya mulai meremas pahanya sendiri.

* * *

**Ggamjongin's Zone** : Ini prolog jadi pendek. Kkk~

Untuk chapter 1-nya, aku berencana buat sampai 12k.. jadi nanti aku bagi jadi 2 part..

Ada yang bisa kasih saran siapa yang cocok jadi 'temannya' Jongin itu? lol~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : I think I know you [3k]

warn(s) : language and dirty talks

* * *

Cuaca berubah ekstrem setiap memasuki bulan Desember. Titik-titik salju yang mulai menutupi daun pepohonan merupakan tanda awal malapetaka bagi Sehun. Ia memang selalu membenci musim dingin, sekalipun ia amat menyukai bulan Desember yang identik dengan natal dan merah (ngomong-ngomong, itu warna favoritnya). Sehun memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia amat menyesal telah menolak tawaran Baekhyun untuk meminjamkannya mantel. Dirinya dan Baekhyun memang berbagai flat sejak awal semester mereka duduk di bangku universitas. Sehun menyukai sifat Baekhyun yang terlalu mirip dengan ibunya. Sementara, Baekhyun.. ia merasa kurang beruntung harus berbagai flat dengan bocah se-_childish_ cenderung manja seperti Oh Sehun.

Sehun menunggu bus jurusan Gangnam di halte seberang cafe favoritnya. Ia memperhatikan lalu-lintas kota yang tidak pernah ada matinya, selalu ramai serta sibuk. Di sampingnya, ada dua orang mahasiswi yang sedaritadi mengaguminya (And he doesn't give a fuck), pria separuh baya yang mencemaskan pekerjaannya, dan seorang wanita berambut jambul aneh yang memasang wajah murung. Sehun menghela nafas.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, dan melirik jamnya berkali-kali dengan gusar, akhirnya bus itu datang juga. Pintu bus terbuka, dengan cepat Sehun bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menuju tempat favoritnya yang letaknya berada di antara belakang dan depan bus.

Sehun duduk tanpa menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan earphone, mencari list lagu favoritnya, dan memakai earphone tersebut. Saat tanpa sengaja melirik penumpang di sebelahnya. Tubuh Sehun menegang. Ia tergelak dengan posisi memegang kedua _earphone_nya dan mata terbelalak.

Setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Hari ini, sialnya, ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang waktu itu jelas-jelas sedang melakukan _phone-sex_ dengan kekasihnya atau entahlah dengan siapa dia berinteraksi.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela bus. Matanya terpejam serta bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ditelinganya, menggantung _earphone_ berwarna hitam dengan garis putih, yang persis seperti milik Sehun.

Entah apa yang membuat dirinya berani untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Sehun memperhatikan lekuk wajah Jongin yang ternyata jauh berbeda dengan milik Luhan. Okay, Jongin memang tidak memiliki wajah semulus Luhan atau 'secantik' Luhan. _But, somehow.. Sehun thinks Jongin is beautiful than Luhan in some manly ways. (What?)_

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya membanding-bandingkan mantan kekasihnya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di seberang mereka, berdehem keras. Sehun segera menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Jongin lalu melirik wanita tua itu yang melemparkannya pandang 'jangan-macam-macam-anak-muda'.

Sehun mengulum senyum canggung, sebelum menganggukkan kepala padanya.

Sampai bus berhenti di halte distrik Gangnam, Jongin belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun melirik pemuda itu cemas sebelum mengikuti antrean mahasiswa yang turun di halte yang sama. Ketika, Sehun sudah berada di luar bus. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain yang mulai berpencar menuju universitas masing-masing. Sehun malah terdiam memperhatikan pintu bus yang mulai menutup dan Jongin yang kepalanya membentur jendela bus. Pemuda itu terlonjak bangun kemudian.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Lalu, barulah melenggang pergi menuju universitasnya di arah utara halte. Ada seulas senyum yang hadir di bibirnya kala itu dan bagi Joonmyun yang jarang melihat Sehun tersenyum, ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban dunia.

Selama jam pertama, Luhan dan Joonmyun tidak henti-hentinya melempar pandang saat mendapati Sehun sedang melamun dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya. Joonmyun pikir jiwa Sehun sedang digantikan oleh alien dari planet antah-beratah. Sementara, Luhan berpikir mungkin Sehun sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, yang tentu bukan dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada alien!" bisik Joonmyun, lalu mendapat jitakan keras dari Luhan. "Hei! Mungkin saja alien itu memang ada. Dan kau tahu sendiri, kalau Sehun amat mencintaimu, sekalipun sekarang kalian sudah putus dan berada di antar hubungan _friends with benefits, fuck buddies, fucking each other_-"

"Pertama, kau pasti menonton film milik Donghae _hyung_ lagi. Kumohon, berhenti mempercayai kata-katanya kalau kau ingin Jongdae menyukaimu. Kedua, kami sudah dua bulan tidak berhubungan seks dan sungguh, aku tidak masalah akan itu," sayangnya, kerutan dikening Luhan berkata lain. Joonmyun dapat mencium kekecewaannya. "Jadi, kemungkinan kalau Oh Sehun sedang jatuh cinta, seperti Tao yang selama ini terus membuntuti Kris, mungkin saja terjadi,"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih," Minseok yang sedaritadi terganggu, mendelik tajam ke arah Joonmyun dan beralih menatap Luhan cukup lama. Ia tahu siapa biang dari keributan ini. "Xiao Lu, kau terlihat seperti akan meledak," goda Minseok sembari menunjukkan senyum polosnya.

"Diam, _Baozi_,"

"Seorang Xiao Lu cemburu dengan kekasih baru Oh Sehun!" tuduh Minseok membuat seluruh mahasiswa di dalam ruangan melirik ke arah Luhan, termasuk Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Oh, ayolah, itu berita basi. Semua orang juga tahu siapa yang belum bisa _move on_ di sini," celetuk Sulli mendapat anggukkan dari setengah kelas.

Wajah Luhan memerah dan pandangnya tanpa sengaja bertumbukan dengan Sehun. Joonmyun memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara, Minseok diusir keluar oleh Pak Tua Lee yang amat sensitif dengan kelasnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih baru,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Soal aktivitas malam kita. Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak _mood_ saja. Banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini,"

"Tidak masalah,"

"Jadi?"

Joonmyun berteriak tiba-tiba, "Hentikan semua drama ini! _Oh My God_, kalian ini masih saling mencintai dan hei, kenapa kau memutuskan Sehun kalau kau cemburu dengan kekasih-tidak-nyatanya?" ia menatap Luhan yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Mungin, lebihbaik kami berteman saja. Lagi pula, tidak ada bedanya juga 'kan antara berteman dengan menjalin hubungan bersama Luhan?" terdapat sedikit sarksme di dalam suaranya. Joonmyun mendecak keras.

"Tentu saja ada bedanya, jadi-"

"Suatu hari di hutan yang rindang-"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mau mendongeng?"

Sehun nyengir sembari meraih tasnya, "Ceramahmu itu sama saja dengan dongenganmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah cukup puas dengan ceramah '_eomma_ku' di rumah. Jadi, _annyeong_,"

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepala, putus asa. Ia tahu sekalipun ia menceramahi Sehun sekarang. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya tepat saat Sehun berbalik melempar senyum padanya. "_Annyeong, hyung_,"

Sehun bergegas keluar dan berjalan cepat tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak mau berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Luhan disaat-saat seperti ini. Ada baiknya, jika dirinya saja yang pergi sebelum Luhan sendirilah yang berlari keluar dengan air mata berlinang. Ia tidak ingin menyakti siapa pun, sekalipun Luhan sudah menyakitinya lebih dahulu.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya yang terlihat seperti bajingan sekarang. Padahal, Luhan-lah yang memutuskan hubungan ini. Dan juga, Luhan-lah yang berselingkuh dengan Kris, meskipun hanya satu malam. Tapi, mengapa sekarang Luhan jugalah yang memohon-mohon kepadanya?

Di daerah sekitar kampus Sehun, ada satu kafe tempat dirinya biasa berkumpul dengan Joonmyun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya dari universitas lain. Dijam-jam seperti ini, mungkin masih ada Jongdae yang bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Mungkin, Sehun bisa meminta diskon khusus kepadanya.

"Tidak! Kau sudah kebiasaan, Oh Sehun. Kau pikir ini kafe ayahmu," Jongdae memainkan mesin kasir, berpura-pura sibuk agar Sehun tidak mengganggunya. Namun, sayang Sehun tidak sebodoh Joonmyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kafe ini punya ayahku?"

"Oh, ya? Kau ingin kupanggilkan ayahmu sekarang. Dia ada di ruangannya hari ini," ancam Jongdae berhasil membungkam mulut Sehun.

"Hei, Jongdae _hyung_. Aku ingin pesan moccachino panas,"

Suara seorang pemuda dari belakangnya mengagetkan Sehun. Ia minggir ke samping agar pemuda itu lebih leluasa menyebutkan pesanannya. Saat, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menggumamkan 'terima kasih' lalu menutup mulutnya rapat. Sepertinya, pemuda itu juga mengenali wajahnya. Sejenak, mereka hanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Jongdae merusak semuanya. "Jongin-ah, jangan mau dengannya. Dia itu bajingan yang selalu menghutang-"

"Haha, kau ini bicara apa sih _hyung_?" Sehun tertawa hambar membuat seringai hadir di bibir _hyung_nya. "Jongdae _hyung_ memang suka melucu," Sehun beralih kepada Jongin yang terlihat bingung namun balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya, _funky hyung_ memang lucu, salah satu _moodmaker_ setelah Chanyeol _hyung_,"

"Ya, Chan- tunggu, kau mengenal Chanyeol?" ok, kalau Jongin mengenal Chanyeol. Otomatis, dia mengenal Byun Baekhyun. Dan kalau begitu, kenapa Sehun tidak mengenalnya dan kenapa juga Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalkannya dengan Jongin?

"Lumayan. Kami tidak begitu dekat sih. Tapi, Chanyeol hyung lumayan keren,"

"Oh, jangan sampai Baekhyun mendengarnya," celetuk Jongdae.

Jongin tertawa kecil, dan Sehun bersumpah dirinya mengalami perasaan yang sama saat Bella melihat senyum Edward untuk pertama kalinya. Apa ini cinta pada pandang pertama? Jika ini cinta, apa berarti aku adalah budaknya?

"Kau tidak mungkin sedang merangkai puisi puitis untuk Jongin, kan?" selidik Jongdae dengan seringai. Jongin beralih meliriknya, ingin tahu.

"Apa?" Kenapa dia bisa tahu?!"_Hyung_ ini, lucu sekali sih. Mau kupanggilkan Joonmyun _hyung_?

Seperti dugaannya, wajah Jongdae berubah murung. "_Fuck off, maknae_," tahu jika kelemahannya dapat dipergunakan lebih jauh oleh Sehun. Jongdae bergegas masuk ke dalam dapur kafe. Sehun tersenyum puas. Sementara, Jongin terlihat semakin bingung.

"Joonmyun itu siapa?"

"Oh, dia itu.. semacam kekasihnya Jongdae _hyung_? Entahlah, hubungan mereka aneh. Tunggu, mereka juga aneh. Jadi tidak aneh kalau hubungan mereka itu juga aneh," kalau sudah merasa gugup seperti ini, pasti Sehun mulai mengeluarkan lelucon aneh yang membuat Kris ingin meninju pipinya.

Namun, sayangnya Jongin tidak akan meninju pipi Sehun seperti Kris. Pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil, lalu berusaha menutupi tawanya dengan tangannya. Sehun tertegun, kembali dibuat seperti seorang idiot di hadapan Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Aku pernah berkunjung ke flat Baekhyun _hyung_. Tapi, aku tidak melihatmu di sana,"

"_Well_, mungkin aku sedang di luar. Kau tahu, aku ini orang sibuk," jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangkat cangkir moccachino-nya lalu tertawa kemudian.

Sehun, yang mencoba terlihat arogan dan (sok) dingin di hadapan Jongin, harus kembali menelan pahit akibat tawa pemuda itu. Segala cara untuk menimbulkan kesan misterius pada dirinya terasa semakin mustahil. Karena pada akhirnya, bibir Sehun selalu mengikuti lengkungan pada bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku memang pria sibuk. Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena bisa mengobrol denganku,"

"Oh, kalau begitu.. terima kasih, tuan?"

"Oh Sehun,"

"Kim Jongin,"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ah. Luhan hyung banyak cerita tentang di-"

"Tunggu, maksudmu Luhan.. yang mana?" jika Jongin mengenal Luhan dan ternyata selama ini bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sehun merasa benar-benar idiot karena tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya – yang mungkin saja selama ini begitu dekat dengannya.

"Luhan yang," Jongin berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan siapa itu Luhan. Ia tahu seperti apa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih karena mereka sudah berpisah. Tapi, Jongin juga tidak bisa menyebut mereka berteman karena keduanya masih saling mencintai. Dan juga, seks. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun dan Luhan masih melakukan aktivitas malam mereka, sekalipun Luhan tidak pernah mengakuinya. "yang temannya Jongdae hyung,"

"Oh, Luhan. Ya, aku kenal dengannya," Sehun mencoba untuk tenang. Dan syukurlah, kali ini ia berhasil mengendalikan wajah serta suaranya.

_Tentu saja! Kau ini 'kan mantan kekasihnya_. "Luhan itu.. semacam teman se-dormku,"

"Oh," gumam Sehun. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang sudah takdirnya untuk selalu terlibat dengan kehidupan Luhan.

"Ya, jadi-" belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ponsel miliknya berdering. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kerutan dikeningnya. Dalam hati, ia memohon kalau kejadian sebelumnya tidak akan terulang lagi. Ia harap itu cuma panggilan telepon biasa dari salah satu teman Jongin. Sayangnya, dewi fortuna tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

Jongin mulai berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin. Sehun semakin curiga kalau orang yang menelponnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menelponnya waktu di bus itu. Apa lagi, wajah Jongin mulai memucat serta terlihat panik. "Aku sedang ada di luar. Nanti sajalah, kau bisa melaku- Yixing _hyung_, kau ini sudah dewasa. Bahkan, kau lebih tua dariku. Masa kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku untuk bermasturbasi?"

Sehun ingin terbahak. Ia memang tidak mengenal siapa itu Yixing. Tetapi, fakta bahwa pria itu belum bisa bermasturbasi cukup membangkitkan tawanya. Halo, di dunia yang sudah dipenuhi oleh video porno gratis dan seks bebas, ternyata masih ada pria sepolos Yixing yang bahkan tidak bisa memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Sehun menggelengkan kepala saat Jongin tidak melihatnya. Sulit dipercaya, namun mungkin saja masih ada banyak pria semacam Yixing di luar sana.

"Panggil Tao, mungkin dia mau membantumu. Atau kalau Tao tidak mau, buka file_ yadong_ milik Kyungsoo," wajah Jongin memerah tiba-tiba. "_Aniyo_, bukan aku yang menyuruhnya untuk men-_download_ video-video itu. Ya! Semua orang di _dorm_ itu tidak ada yang polos, _hyung_. _Mwo_? Luhan? Kau bilang dia polos?" Jongin melirik Sehun yang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Aku bisa gila kalau kau terus memaksakan gelar polos padanya,"

Sehun sependapat dengan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa orang yang pernah mengikatnya di ranjang dan punya _fetish_ semacam _daddy kink_ masih bisa disebut polos? Dunia pasti gila jika menyetujui Yixing.

"Sekarang, kau bilang kau ini polos. Aku-" semburat merah kembali hadir di pipi Jongin. Ia melirik Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain. Sedikit mengecilkan suaranya, Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tidak sepolos itu, _hyung_,"

Entah darimana, fantasi akan Jongin yang merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinganya melintas di pikiran Sehun. Dengan canggung, Sehun tanpa sengaja berdehem. Jongin meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali membentak Yixing.

"Kris _hyung_? Dia polos? Oh, ya, tentu saja. Kris _hyung_ sepolos boneka uniqorn-mu, _hyung_," gumam Jongin seraya memutar bola matanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai memijat pelipisnya. Untung saja, ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Yixing. Jika dirinya mengenal pria itu dan berada dalam posisi Jongin sekarang, mungkin dirinya akan langung mencemari otak bersih Yixing dengan fantasi kotor yang selama ini terpendam dalam pikiran Luhan dan Kris.

"Nanti, kita bahas lagi, hyung. Aku- ya, ya, terserah kau saja," wajah Jongin lag-lagi memerah dan ia memutar bola matanya kemudian. "Kau minta bantuan Tao saja dulu. Dia bisa dipercaya. Kalau, Kyungsoo.. lebihbaik jangan. Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya dia. Dia itu setan seperti Luhan, _hyung_,"

"Apa? Kris malaikat? Jangan! Jangan minta bantuan dia," Jongin ingin menangis saat Yixing menyebutkan kebaikan Kris selama ini. Ya, benar. Kris memang pria yang baik, tapi tidak dalam soal seks dan semacamnya. Bagi Yixing yang masih pemula, berdekatan dengan Kris, yang terlalu ahli dalam bidangnya, sama saja seperti memberikan umpan kepada serigala.

Sehun menenggak minumannya guna menahan tawa yang semakin tidak terkendali. Jongin mengingatkan beberapa larangan kepada Yixing, sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan. Ia menghela nafas dan bahunya merosot jatuh. Entah bagaimana, hal ini membuatnya lelah. Menjelaskan tentang seks dan semacamnya, tanpa mempedulikan celananya yang mulai menyesak.

"Mau kupesankan minum lagi?" tawar Sehun.

Jongin meliriknya lalu menganggukkan kepala. "_Thanks_,"

"_No prob, bro_," Sehun tersenyum lebar, membuat senyuman kembali hadir di bibir Jongin.

.

.

"Hyung, chocola-"

"Bayar atau utang?"

Sehun menarik senyum kecil. "Bayar dong!"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepala lalu beralih kepada pegawai di dapur, meneriakkan pesanan Sehun. "Hyung," Jongdae berbalik kepada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenal Yixing?"

Jongdaae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, dia teman baiknya Joonmyun,"

Mendengar nama Joonmyun, Sehun menyeringai. Jongdae menghiraukan seringainya, meskipun semburat merah diwajahnya berkata lain. "Kau kenal dekat dengan Yixing?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" alis Jongdae naik sebelah. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin? Jongdae menerka-nerka di dalam pikirannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin masih _single and he has a nice ass_,"

"Lalu?" Sehun mencoba untuk tenang. Ia berharap suaranya tidak kedengaran aneh. Namun, sayang harapan dan gerak tubuhnya tidak berjalan dengan sinkorn. Kali ini, giliran Jongdae-lah yang menyeringai puas. Ia merasa setengah dendamnya terbalaskan.

Sehun mulai mengelus tengkuk leher canggung. Sebuah pertanda jelas bagi Jongdae jika dirinya tertarik dengan Jongin. "Kau bisa mendekatinya sebelum dia diambil orang. Kudengar dia se-"

"Jongdae hyung, Sehun-ah, aku duluan, ne. Ada jam kuliah yang mesti kuhadiri," tiba-tiba, Jongin berdiri di belakang Sehun. Sehun terlihat canggung. Sementara, Jongdae menarik senyum lebar kepadanya.

"Sehun bisa mengantarkanmu kal-"

"Tidak usah!" potong Jongin, membuat Sehun menatap kecewa. "Maksudku, tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan jadi _annyeong_,"

Jongin berlari keluar dari kafe tampak terburu-buru. Sehun menatapnya curiga dan nama Yixing tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Jongdae melirik dirinya yang masih terpaku di tempat, dan menepuk pundak Sehun dari belakang kasir.

"Aku punya nomornya," tawar Jongdae.

Sehun balik menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Boleh aku minta, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja,"

.

.

Mungkin, kedengarannya aneh dan sulit dipercaya.

Tapi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jongin terburu-buru pulang ke dorm hanya untuk Yixing. Dan semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk membantu Yixing memuaskan dirinya. Jongin lupa awal dari semua ini. Yang ia ingat hanya Yixing yang selalu baik padanya (dan kepada semua orang), Yixing yang ternyata seorang jenius yang selama ini terpenjara oleh ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang pengacara kondang, dan Yixing yang diam-diam ia sukai. Ya, sebagian alasan kenapa Jongin mau membantu Yixing karena Jongin menyukainya, bukan hanya sebagai _hyung_ saja. Ia menyukai kecerdasan Yixing dalam membela kebenaran serta bagaimana bijaknya seorang Zhang Yixing dalam mencari sebuah solusi dalam kehidupannya.

Jongin menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela bus. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering dan Jongin segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Yixing _hyung_, aku sedang dalam perja-"

"Aku bukan Yixing. Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama Yixing keluar dari mulutmu selanjutnya. Aku ingin mendengar namaku atau bagaimana dengan.. _daddy_?"

Mata Jongin membelalak. Ia segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu menatap lama nomor asing itu. Awalnya, Jongin ingin langsung memutus sambungan dan meneriakkan 'kau gila!' pada orang itu. Tapi, entah mengapa Jongin merasa familiar dengan suaranya dan ia juga penasaran.

"Kau tidak memutus sambungan? _Wow, what a slut_,"

Wajah Jongin memerah. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk memaki orang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya kembali mengatup dan sebuah sensasi aneh menjalar di dalam dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sensasi aneh itu bekerja. "Kau pasti mendengarkan dan aku yakin kau menginginkan ini. _You want my dick, right_?"

_No_. "_Ah, yesss_,"

Di seberang sana, Sehun duduk di dalam toilet kafe dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merahnya. Keberanian untuk bicara kotor dan cenderung mengintimidasi Jongin tiba-tiba saja hadir dan menguasainya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin baru saja mendesah di telinganya dan secara tidak langsung menyetujui dugaannya. "_Well, let's fuck then_,"

* * *

Rin's note : kayaknya ini fic bakal jadi chapter (sekitar 4 atau 5, maybe) abis aku gak bisa fokus ngetik gara-gara persiapan UAS dan well besok aku UAS! (pray for me pleasee)

Anyways, yesss.. Jongin will be the bottom or uke here. If you feel weird and awkward about that. I'm warning you: just don't read this!

Karena ke depannya bakal ada dirty talks dan yahh.. I don't think you can stand it. Oh, and don't worry about sassy!Jongin.. It'll never gonna happen in this fic! I hate sassy!uke for some reason (wait, maybe I like it for Baek and Luhan? Dunnoooo)

Last, I think.. I love you my dearest readerss ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Sexual Tension – [2,7k]

Warn(s) : dirty talks, phone sex, mention of riding and stuffs

* * *

"Anak muda, boleh bibi duduk di sebelah-"

"Apa?" teriak Jongin persis saat seorang wanita paruh baya meminta izin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah ramah wanita itu berubah menjadi sedikit murung, keningnya berkerut. Sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Jongin berbalik menghadap ke sampingnya. "Eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentak bibi. Tentu saja bibi boleh duduk di sini,"

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman hadir di sudut bibir wanita itu. "Terima kasih. _Aigoo_, bibi benar-benar kaget-"

"Kau menghiraukanku demi bibi-bibi yang-" gerutu Sehun.

"-saat kau membentakku. Habisnya, kau tidak terlihat se-"

"-tidak bisa memuaskanmu sehebat ak-"

"Bisa diam tidak?" kali ini, bukan hanya wanita itu saja yang membeku di tempat, melainkan beberapa penumpang lainnya yang segera menoleh ke arah Jongin, menatap dirinya ingin tahu. Jongin memasang senyum canggung lalu memutuskan sambungan, sebelum dirinya dipermalukan (oleh dirinya sendiri) lebih jauh. Wajahnya memerah hebat serta matanya bergerak gusar menatap keluar jendela bus.

Persetan dengan pria itu atau siapa pun dia. Jongin amat mengutuknya sekarang.

Di lain tempat, Sehun menatap tidak puas ke arah layar ponselnya. Ia berjalan keluar bilik toilet menuju meja kasir dengan wajah murung. Ketika, menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun setelah keluar dari toilet. Jongdae memasang senyum geli dan mulai menggoda pemuda itu. Tentunya dengan subjek bernama Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal Jongin tidak menjawab teleponmu? Kau tahu, dia itu sibuk sekali. Jad-"

"Diam, _hyung_. Aku sedang mengalami _mental breakdown_ sekarang," potong Sehun mulai menjambaki surai rambutnya. Ia bisa mengalami kebotakan dini jika harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini setiap menelpon Jongin.

"Kau ini.. sejak kapan jadi berlebihan?" decak Jongdae. Pemuda itu mengusir Sehun menjauh karena ada pelanggan yang berniat membayar pesanannya. Seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah oval yang terlihat begitu familiar. Tanpa dirinya sadari, kedua matanya mulai memperhatikan gadis itu.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh pemuda yang dirinya anggap familiar, gadis itu berbalik menghadap Sehun setelah Jongdae menyerahkan kartu kredit beserta struk belanja. "Kau.. Oh Sehun ya?"

"Eh, memang kita saling kenal?"

"Mungkin. Entalah. Aku sedang berusaha mengingat dirimu," gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat sedang memaksa ingatannya untuk mengenali Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Tapi, well, namaku Krystal Jung, mahasiswi jurusan psikologi di-"

"Eh, Jongin juga sejurusan dengan dia, Hun!" entah itu kode untuk segera menjauh dari gadis ini atau Jongdae memang terlalu polos. Dari dua kemungkinan itu, Sehun memilih untuk mempercayai kemungkinan pertama.

Mata gadis itu membelalak. Wajahnya berubah sumringah tiba-tiba. "Jongin? Maksudnya, Kim Jongin?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu segera melanjutkan. Jongdae mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. "Dia temanku! Tunggu, bisa dibilang sahabat. Kita dekat sekali. Jongin sudah seperti kakakku dan- oiya, aku baru ingat! Kalau kalian teman Jongin, berarti aku harus mengundang kalian ke pestaku. Minggu ini, jam 8 malam, lokasinya di klub Sky Hi-"

"Sky High? Bagaimana bisa kau menyewa tempat se-"

"Aku punya koneksi dan itu tidak penting. Intinya, kalian harus datang!" seru Krystal. Ada sedikit unsur paksaan dalam suaranya serta kilatan tajam dimatanya. "Jongin tidak pernah berpesta karena dia terlalu takut dengan alkhol dan," Krystal memutar bola matanya, menunggu siapa pun di antara Jongdae dan Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seks! _Aigoo_, Jongin _virgin_!" suara Jongdae melengking tinggi seolah fakta yang baru di dengarnya lebih mengerikan daripada pengakuan Minseok kalau dia memutuskan untuk menjadi _straight _saja. (Jongdae absen kuliah serta kerja selama tiga hari gara-gara hatinya remuk dan bla bla bla. Sehun tidak begitu mengingatnya karena untuk apa juga ia mengingat salah satu episode dari serial 'patah hati kesekian kalinya Kim Jongdae').

Krystal menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Dia cuma tidak begitu menyukai seks jika kondisinya tidak mendesak,"

"Aneh. Aku kira Jongin adalah tipe yang liar jika berada di atas ranjang," gumam Jongdae, melirik Sehun sekilas. Sehun membalas lirikannya delikan tajam.

"Oh, percayalah. Anak itu mungkin kelihatannya _sexy beast_, terutama saat sedang menari. Tapi, kalau sudah soal _skinship_ dan sebagainya dia akan berubah menjadi _awkward teenage boy_-"

"Yang sedang mengalami masa pubertasnya," lanjut Jongdae mendapat senyuman dari Krystal.

"That's right! Jongin itu.. memang bodoh," timpal Krystal disambut anggukkan oleh Jongdae, namun gelengan dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita membicarakan soal masalah seksual Jongin dengan Kim Jongdae, yang juga sexually frustated, dan juga kau adalah sahabat Jongin. Tapi, kenapa kau membeberkan rahasianya?" Sehun berbalik menatap Krystal, kurang menyukai sikapnya yang secara tidak langsung telah membuka aib Jongin. Bagaimana jika Jongin mendengar semua ini? Pasti, pemuda itu merasa kecewa dengan mulut besar sahabatnya. Sehun mulai merasa tidak enak karena (sedikit) terlibat dalam obrolan ini.

"Itu bukan rahasia lagi, Oh Sehun. Eh, hei! Aku mengingat namamu!" Krystal melonjak senang sembari bertepuk tangan riuh. Sehun menghela nafas keras, tidak peduli jika gadis bodoh ini mendengarnya. Lagi pula, sekalipun dia mendengar. Sehun yakin Krystal tidak akan meninju pipinya seperti apa yang dilakukan beberapa gadis lainnya, gadis-gadis yang biasanya ia campakkan dan gunakan hanya untuk kepuasan semata.

Jongdae ikut bertepuk tangan, lagi-lagi melirik Sehun dengan seringai dibibirnya. Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun hanya membalas lirikan Jongdae dengan delikan tajam.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang menuju dorm sedikit menyiksa Jongin secara fiksi maupun seksual. Berkat pria psikopat itu (mulai sekarang Jongin bertekad akan memanggilnya begitu), ia mesti berurusan dengan libidonya yang mulai membuncah dan memaksa dirinya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Ketika, Jongin mendorong pintu dorm dan menyeret dirinya masuk ke dalam. Tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan meliriknya dengan tiga tatapan berbeda. Ada tatapan tidak peduli, tatapan berbinar serta tatapan arogan seperti biasanya. "Jongin! Akhirnya, kau pulang juga," Yixing berlari ke arah Jongin dan sebelum Yixing berada cukup dekat dengannya. Jongin segera menghindar dengan berjalan menuju kamar. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Yixing dalam kondisi seperti ini. Meskipun, bisa saja ia melibat Yixing dengan meminta bantuan padanya. Tetap, Jongin tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah menggunakan kesempatan itu. Ia bisa menangani masalahnya sendiri.

"Yixing hyung, tidak hari ini, _please_. Aku lelah," pinta Jongin, setengah memelas.

Wajah ceria Yixing berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kening pemuda itu. "Kau tidak demam. Tapi, suhu tubuhmu cukup hangat. Lebihbaik, kau istirahat sekarang. Nanti, kalau sudah saatnya makan malam, aku akan membangunkan,"

Ada beberapa saat dimana Jongin ingin selalu berlindung di belakang punggung Yixing. Dan ada juga saatnya dimana Jongin merasa harus melindungi Yixing entah dari ancamna apa. Melihat keletihan yang mulai kentara diwajah Yixing, membuat Jongin merasa dirinya sedikit egois. "_Hyung_, juga harus istirahat. Kudengar kau sedang menyusun skripsimu,"

Yixing mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Ia selalu seperti ini setiap ada orang yang menyinggung soal skripsi atau tugas kuliahnya. "Ya, baru dimulai sih," Jongin menganggukkan kepala. Luhan yang sedaritadi memperhatikan sengaja berdeham keras. "_Get a room, please_. Ada yang galau di sini,"

Jongin melemparkan senyum getir. Sementara, Yixing sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Luhan dan kehidupan asmaranya yang pelik. Matanya masih terpaut pada wajah Jongin, tampak tidak akan meninggalkannya meski hanya sedetik. "Sehun lagi?" bisik Jongin, menjaga suaranya agar serendah mungkin. Yixing mengangguk. Matanya masih tidak bergerak dari wajah Jongin.

"Oh," Jongin sudah menduganya. Tidak ada orang lain yang mampu membuat Luhan terlihat menyedihkan meski hanya sejenak. "Kalau begitu, aku istirahat dulu, _hyung_,"

Yixing hanya menarik senyum. Jongin menurunkan kenop pintu lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya. Cepat-cepat, ia menurunkan celananya tanpa mempedulikan pintu kamar yang belum terkunci dan pintu kamar mandi yang membentang lebar. Ia berdiri canggung menatap juniornya yang menegak. Sialan, sudah cukup lama ia tidak bermain dengan juniornya. Dan sekalinya ia harus bermain dengan 'benda itu', ia mulai merasa bingung harus melakukan. Apa ia harus memijatnya? Atau mengocoknya? Atau.. Jongin menggeram kesal.

Tangannya meraih keran _shower_, memutar keran tersebut sehingga air dingin mulai turun menyerang tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Perlahan, juniornya mulai tertidur kembali, tidak berdiri setegak sebelumnya namun masih menuntut sentuhan kepadanya. Jongin membiarkan dirinya terpaku di tempat. Diserang oleh derasnya air yang turun seperti hujan.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk membayangkan senyum Yixing serta gelak tawanya yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Jongin. Awalnya, bayangan itu tercipta dengan sempurna. Jongin melihatnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian bayangan itu berubah menjadi bayangan orang lain.

Ketika, Jongin membuka matanya. Bayangan itu lenyap, namun lain halnya dengan pusaran aneh di dalam perutnya.

.

.

Luhan tahu apa yang pernah dilepaskannya, tidak akan bisa kembali lagi padanya. Itu sudah menjadi karmanya dan meskipun sulit, ia harus menerimanya.

Terpuruk akan cinta lamanya, Luhan merasa begitu lemah dan rapuh. Ia akui cintanya kepada Sehun memang tidak 'sehat'. Cinta ini lebih mengarah kepada obsesi maupun ambisi, yang tentunya tidak setulus arti cinta sebenarnya. Mungkin, dirinya tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Asal hati pemuda itu masih menjadi miliknya. Luhan tidak akan merasa segelisah ini.

Sebut dirinya egois, ia sendiri pun menyetujuinya. Ia tidak mau Sehun memilikinya. Namun, ia mau memiliki Sehun. Ia tidak mau Sehun mengekangnya dengan suatu hubungan. Namun, ia mau mengekang Sehun dengan bayang-bayangnya.

Luhan tidak mau Sehun mencintai orang selain dirinya. Itulah satu kenyataan pahit yang dirinya sendiri pun tangisi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini? Kalau kau mencintainya, kejar lah dia. Jangan bentengi hatimu dengan egomu sendiri. Cinta itu bukan soal harga diri, Luhan,"

Ucapan Yixing berhasil menampar Luhan tepat dihatinya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yixing yang duduk di samping Kris. Ia melirik Kris yang menatap kosong ke arah satu titik, yaitu kakinya sendiri. Di luar dugaannya, ada satu penyesalan di dalam sorot mata Kris. "Apa yang kalian lakukan memang keterlaluan," itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Tanpa perlu Yixing ucapkan dengan lantang, Luhan sudah menyadarinya dan mungkin Kris juga.

"Kasihan bocah itu," gumam Yixing. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini lebih jauh. Biar Luhan yang menyadari kesalahannya dan menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa ada yang mesti terluka atau menangis lagi.

Yixing memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Sehun. Ia baru melihat pemuda itu dari foto yang Luhan sempat tunjukkan padanya. Dan dari cerita Luhan saat pemuda itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Sehun, tampaknya Sehun adalah pemuda yang baik. Pemuda yang patut untuk diperjuangkan.

"Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang unik. Semakin engkau memendamnya, maka akan semakin rindu. Semakin engkau menghiraukannya, maka akan semakin cinta. Semakin engkau menyangkalnya, maka akan semakin pedih,"

Ucapan itu adalah ucapan terakhir Yixing sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Kris. Yixing menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Suara bantingan pelan pintu merupakan awal dari obrolan singkat antara Kris dan Luhan. Meskipun, keduanya tidak ingin bicara. Namun, Kris pikir ia harus membela diri sebelum Luhan menuding dirinya yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Sehun dan apa yang kita lakukan cuma sekedar '_bro help bro_'. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpaham,"

"Koreksi, kau tidak ingin dipersalahkan," sanggah Luhan, mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Kris angkat tangan. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan emosi Luhan yang tidak stabil dan juga bocah bernama Sehun yang mungkin mengutuki dirinya setiap hari. Ia tidak mau terjebak dalam liku permainan yang Luhan buat.

"Mungkin?" Kris mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Tao mulai menjalin hubungan,"

Mata Luhan berubah memicing. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Kris katakan. "Jadi, Tao ini semacam mainan barumu atau apa?"

Kris ingin tertawa. Namun, ia berniat untuk menahannya. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan Luhan yang masih dianggapnya sebagai sahabat lama. "Dia lebih dari itu. Aku mencintainya dan aku lelah bermain-main sepertimu,"

Satu tamparan kembali menghantam hatinya. Luhan menatap Kris penuh kebencian, merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "_Grow up_, Lu. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya mempersulit kebahagianmu sendiri," tambah Kris. Lalu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Kris melenggang masuk menuju kamar Tao.

Kini, hanya ada Luhan sendirian. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan empat pintu di sekitarnya. Harus kemana dirinya sekarang? Mata Luhan bergerak-gerak lalu berhenti di satu pintu.

Kamar Jongin. Luhan bangkit berdiri, berjalan riang menuju kamar _dongsaeng_nya. Jongin adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia yakin Jongin mau mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya.

Tangan Luhan sudah berada di kenop pintu. Namun, berkat suara gelak tawa dari dalam kamar. Luhan segera menarik tangannya dari sana. Ia pikir lain kali saja ia mengobrol dengan Jongin. Sementara, Luhan berjalan menjauh dari depan pintu kamarnya. Suara gelak tawa Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Yah! _Hyung_, kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan soal _ramyeon_? _Aigoo_, kau bisa mengetuk pintuku dan menanyakannya langsung, kau tahu,"

"Tidak asyik kalau begitu,"

"Tidak asyik apanya? Dasar aneh," Jongin kembali tertawa keras. Sementara, Yixing mulai mengikuti derai tawanya. "Sebentar _hyung_, ada panggilan masuk,"

Jongin memutus sambungan lalu mengalihkannya ke panggilan lain. Mungkin saja, itu telepon penting. "_Yoboseyo_,"

"Hei, kenapa kau memutus teleponnya tadi?" tunggu, suara ini.. Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menatap nomor familiar yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yah! Jawab aku!"

"Kau, mau apa sebenarnya? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu,"

"Benarkah?" nada suara pria itu terdengar menggodanya. Apa pria itu menganggap semua ini adalah lelucon? Ingin rasanya memaki pria itu dan memutus sambungan. Namun, lagi-lagi rasa penasaran kembali menguasai drinya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku?"

"Tawaran apa?" Jongin membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia memeluk gulingnya erat.

Di lain tempat, Sehun juga sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya, menatap ke atas langit-langit kamarnya membayangkan wajah Jongin di seberang sana. "Soal.. _we fucking each other_," Sehun sengaja menekankan setiap katanya. Ia ingin menguji kesabaran Jongin sejauh mana.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku menolaknya," Jongin menggelengkan kepala, sekalipun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi, aku sudah berada di antara kedua kakimu sekarang. Membelai bagian paha dalammu, dan mengecupnya kasar, sengaja ingin meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana," kaki Jongin terasa melemas. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap guling tersebut. Matanya terpejam, sementara kedua kakinya mendorong permukaan gulingnya sehingga bergesekkan dengan juniornya.

"Kau mendesah dan tanganmu mulai menekan ujung juniorku sebagai pembalasan. Aku meringis dan kau terlihat puas. Kau merubah posisi sehingga aku berada di bawahmu," Jongin maupun Sehun dapat membayangkan semuanya dengan jelas. Bayangan akan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya dan kemudian mendesah di atasnya membuat Sehun meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Sementara, Jongin.. ia tidak tahu harus membayangkan siapa sebenarnya. Mungkin, Yixing? Atau.. Jongdae? Ok, itu menggelikan. Bagaimana dengan.. Sehun?

"Kau menduduki absku. Lalu, beranjak turun hingga hole-mu berada tepat di atas juniorku. Kau mendesah saat ujung kejantananku menerobos masuk ke dalam hole-mu yang sempit. _And almost forget, I think you don't fingering yourself. So, I'll fuck you hard and raw_,"

Jongin menggigit bibir berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya seperti di dalam bus tadi. Cukup sekali saja ia membuat kesalahan. Ia tidak mau membuat yang kedua kalinya, hanya karena ia _horny_ dan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan pelampiasan. "_I said, ride me babe. And you ride me like a horny slut_,"

Sehun menyusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam celananya. Pijatan pelan mulai membangunkan juniornya. "_You said my hole is tight. But, maybe it's just your dick, who is fucking huge_. Ahhh, aku mulai bergerak naik-turun di atasmu sekarang. Sedangkan, pinggangmu mulai mengikuti irama pinggangku. Gerakan kita bertemu, hingga akhirnya kau menemukan titik itu. Aku, ahhh, ya, aku mendesah seperti itu,"

Mendengar Jongin mulai mengikuti permainannya, pijatan Sehun berubah menjadi kocokan bertempo cepat. Desahan demi desahan mulai terlontar keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha menjadikan fantasi ini menjadi nyata.

Sama seperti Sehun, Jongin mulai menggesekkan juniornya pada guling tersebut. Sesekali, ia menggerakkan pinggangnya sesuai dengan tempo yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Fantasi liar keduanya terlihat seperti menyatu menjadi satu.

"Aku merasakan hal aneh di dalam perutku," ujar Sehun. Ia tahu orgasmenya sudah berada di depan mata. Beberapa kocokan serta kata-kata kotor Jongin lagi mungkin ia akan mencapai puncak.

"Aku juga," Jongin bohong. Namun, ia tidak perlu berkata jujur juga kan. "Gerakan pinggul kita semakin mencepat. Dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mulai membasahi bagian dalamku. Kamu mengerang keras begitu juga denganku dan-"

"Chanyeol, kau lihat mapku tidak?" Baekhyun berteriak keras.

"Tidak! Mungkin, Sehun melihatnya!" Chanyeol balas berteriak entah darimana.

Wajah Sehun mulai memucat. Masa bodoh dengan orgasmenya yang tertunda. Ia segera mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum Baekhyun berteriak menanyai dirinya.

Jongin yang mendengar nama Chanyeol serta Baekhyun dan kesamaan suara dari keduanya, membelalakkan matanya, pelukannya terhadap guling tersebut mulai merenggang. Apa mungkin.. pria itu Sehun?

* * *

Ggamjongin's note : Aku nulis chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu Yesung's It Has To Be You.. lol banget deh =="

Anyways, di review masih banyak yang namanya dan minta konfirmasi.. Apa Kai itu uke atau seme di sini? Dan lewat chapter ini, kalian pasti tahu Kai itu apa.. Yeah, he's an uke here. Kalau ada yang ngerasa awkward dan nggak suka.. just stop reading this fic, please.. Demi kenyamanan kalian sendiri juga lhooo

P.S I love the dirty talk. Dirty talk is one of my kink lol


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3 : Before the madness & the party [3,3k]**_

Keesokan harinya, Jongin bangun dengan kantong hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Ia melirik jam di samping ranjangnya dan segera bangkit saat menyadari jam berapa sekarang. "_Shit_!" ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka serta mengganti bajunya secepat mungkin. Setelah, berkaca untuk terakhir kalinya (dan mendapati dirinya terlihat benar-benar kacau). Jongin meraih tas serta ponselnya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, mengunci pintu kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mendapati Yixing sedang menunggu dirinya, duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah.

"Jongin, ayo, kita berangkat bersama!" ujar Yixing membuat Jongin mengusap tengkuknya tiba-tiba. Jujur, ia sedang ingin menyendiri hari ini. Kejadian kemarin malam benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_nya sampai sekarang.

_Apa benar pemuda itu Sehun? _Pertanyaan yang sama kembali mengusiknya. Jika benar pemuda itu Sehun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana jika Luhan tahu? Mungkin, Sehun tidak akan memberitahunya. Namun, tetap saja, ketakutan itu masih menghantui Jongin. Luhan tidak pernah mengecewakannya, sekalipun dia sedikit menyebelkan. Bahkan, jika Jongin ingat-ingat lagi. Luhan jugalah yang selama ini membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit, memberikannya saran-saran tidak masuk akal yang membuatnya tertawa, hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya peduli pada Jongin.

Yixing menatap dirinya yang terpekur di sana. Keningnya mengerut, karena biasanya Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini. "Jongin?" Yixing memanggil namanya.

"Ah, ya?" Jongin sadar jika terdiam merenungkan semua ini hanya akan mengulur waktunya. "Um, Yixing-ge, kau tidak apa kalau terlambat?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini," jelas Yixing. Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, _kajja_!" ujar Yixing seraya bangkit berdiri. Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya hanya mengikuti Yixing. Perlahan, pikirannya mulai melayang ke hal lain, tidak mendengarkan Yixing yang berusaha membangun suatu percakapan dengannya.

Selama perjalanan, Jongin hanya diam dan Yixing pikir dia mendengarkan meskipun tidak memberi respon. Namun, saat Yixing menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati Jongin sedang melamun. Ia pikir Jongin tidak mendengarkannya dari awal. "Jongin-ah, kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan Yixing berhasil menampar Jongin cukup keras. Ia baru sadar kalau sedaritadi ia tidak mendengarkan Yixing. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. "Maaf, _ge_, aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan," ujarnya membuat kening Yixing mengerut.

"Kalau begitu, kau izin saja. Jangan dipaksakan, _ne_?" Yixing meliriknya dirinya tampak cemas.

"'_Aniyo_, tidak apa kok. Hari ini juga hanya sampai jam 12,"

"Oh," Yixing menganggukkan kepala, namun kecemasan masih terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya. "Kau ingin kujemput? Sekalian, aku menjemput Zitao,"

Jongin tidak ingin menyusahkan Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengingat juga, universitasnya dengan Zitao berjarak cukup jauh. Jadi, lebihbaik ia menolak tawaran Yixing saja. Dengan senyum lebar, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah, _ge_. Aku harus tinggal sebentar di perpustakaan,"

"Benarkah?" entah mengapa, Yixing tampak curiga. Ia kenal betul seperti apa watak Jongin. Tinggal satu atap dengannya selama dua tahun lebih membuat Yixing tahu kalau Jongin berbohong untuk menolak tawarannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Jongin kembali menarik senyum.

Ketika, mobil Yixing berhenti di depan universitasnya. Jongin segera membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kemudian. Tidak memberikan Yixing kesempatan untuk membujuk dirinya. "_Annyeong, ge,_" dan dia pergi, berlari menuju gerbang universitas yang terbuka lebar, membaur dengan para mahasiswa lainnya.

Yixing tertegun di dalam mobilnya. Matanya masih mengikuti punggung Jongin yang perlahan menghilang. Jongin sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri dan melihat salah satu anggota keluarganya mencoba kuat seperti ini tentu menyiksa dirinya. Yixing menghela nafas, lalu menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya kembali ke _dorm_.

.

.

Untungnya, kelas hari ini ditiadakan. Katanya, dikarenakan ada rapat atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ujian yang akan datang. Jongin berjalan lemas menuruni tangga. Ketika, ia berbelok hendak menuju perpustakaan. Krystal menghadangnya tiba-tiba. "_No, no, no_, kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, Jongin-ah. Jangan lari lagi dariku," ujar gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa, _chagiya_? _Oppa_, tidak ingin berurusan denganmu sekarang," Jongin berjalan melewatinya. Ia memang sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis bawel ini.

"Jongin!" Krystal mengejarnya dan ketika Jongin berhenti tiba-tiba, gadis itu menabrak punggung Jongin. "Aww," rintihnya. Jongin berbalik dan menghela nafas kemudian. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau, ia harus meladeninya.

"Ada apa, eoh?"

Krystal mengusap-usap keningnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Gadis itu menarik senyum lebar. "Hari ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta di-"

"_Mian_, aku tidak punya waktu," tolak Jongin, bahkan sebelum Krystal menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Gadis itu meregek kemudian. Tangannya memeluk lengan Jongin membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat menatap mereka ingin tahu. "Ya! Kau ini-"

"_Oppa_, kau ini kan kekasihku, masa tidak mau aku undang ke pestaku sendiri," rajuknya, kembali menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Perlahan, bisikan-bisikan mulai tertangkap oleh telinga Jongin. Tatapan menilai juga mulai dilemparkan kepadanya. Jongin dan Krystal memang _terlalu_ dekat untuk sekedar menjadi sahabat. Beberapa rumor yang sempat beredar menyatakan kalau keduanya diam-diam adalah sepasang kekasih. Selama ini, Jongin dan Krystal hanya menertawai rumor tersebut. Karena kenyataannya Krystal sudah memiliki kekasih dan Jongin.. menyukai orang lain.

"Ok, ok, aku usahakan untuk datang," ujar Jongin. Dia menyerah dan takut Krystal akan menggunakan cara yang lebih gila jika ia menolaknya. Seperti waktu Krystal mencium pipinya dimuka umum hanya karena Jongin tidak mau menemaninya belanja kado natal untuk kekasihnya.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan bertepuk tangan. Jongin memutar bola matanya merasa heran kenapa dirinya dan Krystal bisa bersahabat. "Nah, begitu dong! Sesakali, kau harus datang ke pestaku. Dijamin, kau tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong," Krystal menyeringai dan Jongin mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mencari oleh-oleh untuk kubawa pulang," sanggah Jongin. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia membawa pulang pria asing ke _dorm_nya. Bisa-bisa, pria itu kehilangan nyawanya sebelum menyentuh dirinya.

Ya, penghuni _dorm_nya kan kanibal semua. Kecuali, Yixing mungkin.

"Ah, jangan suka begitu. _I know you, dude_," goda Krystal sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jongin memasang wajah muak serta jijik. "_No, you don't. So, go away!_"

Krystal memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu sadar kalau dirinya dan Jongin terlalu menarik perhatian sekarang. Sebaiknya, mereka segera mengakhiri obrolan _absurd _ini. Krystal pura-pura melirik jam tangannya. Jongin menatapnya masih tidak mengerti. "Aku harus pergi. Ada banyak hal yang mesti kuatur. Ingat, jangan sampai tidak datang! Undangannya akan kukirim ke emailmu," gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkannya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya akan pergi ke pesta Krystal.

.

.

"Malam ini-"

"Hyung, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak tertarik-"

"di Sky High Club, jam 8 malam! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan pernah memberimu diskon lagi," ancam Jongdae serius. "Kau harus bersosialisasi, _brat_. Semenjak, kau putusa dengan Luhan kerjaan cuma-"

"Ok, ok, aku mengerti, hyung," Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda kalau dia menyerah dan akan menuruti kemauan Jongdae.

Jongdae mengulum senyum dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian. "Nah, begitu dong! Keluarkan jiwa mudamu, Sehun-ah!" Jongdae mengangkat kepalan tangannya terlihat seperti seorang politikus yang sedang berkampanye. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya ingin segera menyingkir dari sana.

Tepat saat Sehun memundurkan langkahnya menuju pintu kelaur, punggungnya menabrak seseorang. "Ah, maaf," ujar Sehun cepat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu terlihat sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. "Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mencoba untuk menjaga wajahnya agar tidak terlihat panik. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menguji kemampuan aktingnya. Di depan Jongin, ia harus bertindak seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak apa, Sehun-ssi," jawab Jongin canggung. Ia mengusap belakang tengkuknya mulai terlihat gugup.

Jongdae berdeham dari balik meja kasir, membuat Sehun mendelik ke arahnya tajam dan berbalik kepada Jongin. Dengan wajah datar, ia membuka mulutnya. "Kemarin, aku meminta nomormu kepada Jongdae. Tapi, _sim card_-ku hilang jadi boleh aku memintanya lagi padamu?"

"_Mwo_? _Sim card_mu hilang lagi? _Aigoo_, pantas saja dari kemarin aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dasar-"

"Jongdae _hyung_, kumohon diam sebentar saja," Sehun kembali mendelik ke arahnya membuat Jongdae memutar bola matanya.

"Tunggu, jadi bukan kau yang menelponku kemarin?" tanya Jongin kelepasan. Matanya membelalak serta keningnya mengerut. Pasti, dia terguncang sekali. Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah kepadanya.

"Aku pikir tidak sopan kalau aku menelponmu tiba-tiba. Rencananya, aku baru akan menelponmu setelah meminta izin kepadamu langsung,"

"_What a gentleman_,_ brat,_" celeteuk Jongdae lalu mendengus.

Sehun menghiraukannya. Sementara, Jongin terlihat jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Kini, pemuda itu dapat bernafas lega setelah mengetahui kalau orang itu bukan Sehun. "Aku lupa membawa ponselku hari ini. Aku minta nomormu saja,"

"Ok," Sehun mulai menyebutkan nomor barunya dan Jongin cepat-cepat mencatat nomor tersebut di kertas kecil.

"Oiya, Jongin-ah, kau datang tidak ke pesta Krystal?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba.

Kening Jongin kembali mengerut saat dirinya mendengar nama gadis itu. "_Hyung_ juga diundang Krystal? Aku baru tahu kalau _hyung_ dan Krystal saling kenal,"

Sebelum Jongdae mulai mengarang cerita konyolnya, Sehun buru-buru menyelanya dan membongkar kebohongan yang belum terucap. "Sebenarnya, Krystal yang mengenaliku. Jadi, Jongdae hyung cuma.. numpang saja kalau dipikir-pikir," kata Sehun seraya melemparkan senyum manis kepada Jongdae.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau hobi sekali mem-_bully_ku, eoh?" rengek Jongdae membuat tawa Jongin terdengar dari sampingnya.

Sehun memperhatikan otot-otot pipi Jongin yang tertarik saat ia tertawa. Sehun memperhatikan deretan gigi rapinya serta matanya yang menyipit. Sehun memperhatikan semuanya dan entah mengapa ia seperti tersihir oleh tawa Jongin. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia tertegun menatap Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, jangan dipandangi terus. Kalau kau suka, bilang saja," celetuk Jongdae membuat Sehun tergelak serta Jongin berbalik menatapnya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu dan keduanya tampak membeku beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya, Jongdae menggumam. "Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang," lalu berjalan pergi ke dalam dapur kafe.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Biasa, _sexually frustated with_ Joonmyun _hyung_,"

"Oh,"

Dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Untungnya, kali ini Jongdae tidak mendengar mereka berdua.

Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya. Jongin hanya mengikuti Sehun dan duduk di seberangnya. Kali ini, suasana canggung tidak begitu menyiksa keduanya. Entah mengapa mereka merasa nyaman, meski beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan saling menatap dan melempar senyum. Hingga, akhirnya Jongin memulai obrolan.

"Kau pergi ke pesta Krystal?"

"Tadinya, aku tidak tertarik. Tapi, seseorang yang amat berharap Joonmyun hyung ada di sana, mengancamku jadi.. menurutmu aku ikut atau tidak?"

Jongin menarik seringai. "Kau pasti ikut,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar Krystal amat mengharapkan kedatanganmu,"

"Aku tidak tertarik jadi aku tidak akan datang, seperti biasanya. Aku bukan penggemar pesta-pesta gila milik Krystal," aku Jongin disusul oleh senyum tipisnya. "Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan nonton semalaman atau, entahlah, menggangu teman se-_dorm_ku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Siapa yang biasanya kau ganggu? Kris? Um, Luhan?" Sehun merasa aneh saat menyebut kedua nama itu. Bukannya, ia membenci mereka (ok, mungkin ia tidak menyukai mereka berdua) atau apa. Hanya saja.. entahlah, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Yang pasti bukan mereka berdua. Ada bocah cengeng bernama Zitao yang selama ini kuganggu bersama Yixing," senyum Jongin melebar. Mungkin, ia mulai membayangkan wajah Zitao setiap Yixing dan dirinya berhasil mengerjai bocah malang itu.

Sehun tidak tahu siapa itu Zitao. Namun, ia mengenal Yixing, yang Sehun curigai sebagai 'teman spesial' Jongin. "Aku tidak mengenal mereka,"

"Dunia tidak sesempit yang kau kira, Sehun-ah," nyanyi Jongin lalu tertawa kemudian. Lagi-lagi, tawanya berhasil menyihir Sehun dan kembali membuatnya tertegun. "Tapi, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada mereka suatu hari nanti. Zitao, meski wajahnya sedikit mengintimidasi, menurutku dia anak yang baik walaupun sedikit manja. Dan soal Yixing-"

"Um, dia pasti orang yang sangat baik dan bla bla. Aku tidak mau dengar," ketidakingintahuan Sehun terhadap Yixing membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa. Apa Sehun diam-diam mengenal Yixing?

"Kau kenal Yixing?" tanyanya tidak bisa membendung keingintahuannya.

Alis Sehun naik sebelah. "Tidak. Memang kenapa? Sepenting itukah seorang Yixing untukku?" entah mengapa, nada suara Sehun terdengar amat menyebalkan. Sehun menyadarinya dan Jongin berusaha menghiraukannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. um, aku kan hanya bertanya,"

"Oh,"

"Ok. Sebaiknya, aku pulang saja," Jongin bangkit berdiri dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak melirik Sehun lagi dan langsung saja berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang, belok ke arah halte bus.

Kali ini, giliran Sehun yang sibuk memijat pelipis matanya. Berusaha untuk menstabilkan hati serta detak jantungnya. Meski sulit untuk mengakuinya, ia akui kalau dirinya cemburu kepada Yixing. Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia menyukai Jongin, hanya karena ia merasa cemburu jika ada orang lain di antara mereka. Sehun belum bisa memastikan perasaan apa ini, mungkinkah perasaan suka atau hanya sekedar ketertarikan seksual belaka. Bagi Sehun, semua ini terasa terlalu cepat. Menyukai seseorang disaat ia berusaha memulihkan kembali hatinya. Jujur saja, Sehun merasa sedikit takut kalau suatu saat nanti ternyata Jongin tidak merasakan hal yang sama padanya, dan kembali menyakiti hatinya sama seperti Luhan.

Sehun melangkah keluar kafe tanpa berpamitan dengan Jongdae. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana. Sehun berjalan menuju halte bus yang berlawanan arah dengan Jongin. Ia berdiri menunggu bus sendirian di sana. Kini, ponselnya sudah menempel pada telinganya.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya suara ragu-ragu Jongin terdengar dari seberang sana. "Halo?"

Sehun menyeringai. Jongin pasti mengenalinya. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang kemarin?"

.

.

"Ge, jawab dengan jujur," ketika lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah, Tao mulai membuka obrolan mereka. Ia berbalik menatap Yixing berusaha menebak seperti apa ekspresinya. "Kau menyukai Jongin atau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya?"

Yixing yang awalnya terlihat tenang berubah menjadi panik. Keringat mulai mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Ia menjaga matanya agar tetap fokus ke arah jalan, tidak mau bertemu tatap dengan mata Tao. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Huang Zitao. Kau tahu, kalau gege tidak pernah bermain-main dengan orang lain. Apa lagi, dengan Jongin. Aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri seperti halnya aku menganggap dirimu,"

Yixing memberanikan diri untuk melirik Tao sekilas. Namun, saat melihat kerutan dikening Tao serta tatapan tajamnya. Yixing kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah lampu lalu lintas, berharap lampu tersebut cepat-cepat berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kau bohong. Kalau kau memang menganggap Jongin sebagai adikmu, perlakukan dia seperti itu. Jangan meminta bantuannya untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak serendah itu. Maksudku, aku tidak masalah dengan _friends with benefits_. Hanya saja.. hubungan kalian bukan seperti itu. Jongin memuaskanmu. Tapi, kau tidak pernah membalasnya, kan? Kau egois, ge. Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa untuk memanfaatkan perasaan Jongin padamu. Aku tahu kau tidak sepolos itu. Jongin saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan terpendammu padanya,"

Apa yang Tao katakan adalah fakta yang tidak bisa Yixing bantah. Meskipun, dirinya terlihat tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Tao. Di dalam diri Yixing sebenarnya, ia mulai merasa takut kalau bukan hanya Tao saja yang menyadari sandiwaranya ini. Mungkin, Kris, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah mengetahuinya. Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Yixing. Melainkan, Jongin.. ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pandangan Jongin terhadap dirinya setelah ia mengetahui semua ini. Mungkin, perasaan pemuda itu akan berubah padanya. Ia akan berbalik membencinya.

Yixing menarik nafas. "Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya. Kau tahu seperti apa posisiku sekarang, Tao. Untuk meraih impianku, aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu sebagai gantinya,"

Pernyataan Yixing berhasil membuat Tao kembali berbalik menatapnya. Penilaiannya terhadap Yixing berubah semakin buruk setiap ia memikirkan apa maksud kata-kata Yixing itu. Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Yixing menginjak gas dan cepat-cepat melajukan mobilnya kembali ke _dorm_. Ia tidak ingin obrolan ini berlanjut lebih jauh dari yang diharapkannya.

"Ini bukan soal pengorbanan, ge. Tetapi, soal kau.. yang tidak ingin dicap sebagai gay. Dari awal aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Jongin. Tapi, dilain sisi kau tidak ingin disamakan dengan-"

"Zitao! Kau tahu posisiku. Seorang calon pengacara harus menjaga latar belakang kehidupannya agar dapat dihargai oleh masyarakat. Menjadi gay adalah salah satu pilihan yang dapat menghancurkan karierku yang bahkan belum dimulai. Itu adalah aib terbesar ya-"

"Zhang Yixing!" Tao menjerit dengan mata membelalak. Ia berusaha menyangkal akan apa yang baru saja didengarnnya. Yixing tidak mungkin menyebutnya aib. Yixing tidak mungkin menganggap orang-orang yang selama ini peduli padanya serendah itu. "Menepi sekarang juga, ge. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan tulang hidungmu," mohon Tao seraya membuang mukanya agar Yixing tidak bisa melihat raut kecewa serta amarah di dalam matanya.

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Yixing mulai mengutuki diri. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Tao, dan _shit, he fucked up at everything_. Yixing menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain 'maaf' yang tertahan ditenggorokannya.

Tanpa bicara dan melirik lagi ke arahnya, Tao cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil Yixing dan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin, berusaha memberitahu Yixing betapa kecewanya dia terhadap seseorang yang pernah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tao nyaris berlari mengejar bus yang berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang, karena itu akan menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam.

Ponselnya berdering. Ia mengikuti rombongan yang menaiki tangga bus. Tao menarik ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan mengangakat panggilan itu. "Halo? Oh, kau. Ada apa?" Tao mencari-cari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ketika, ia menemukannya. Ia cepat-cepat menduduki tempat tersebut. "Aku sedang berada di dalam bus sekarang. Yixing tidak jadi mengantarkanku pulang. Dia sibuk, entahlah, aku tidak mau tahu,"

Bus mulai melaju saat tidak ada lagi penumpang yang menunggu di luar bus. Tao melirik keluar jendela bus dan melihat mobil Yixing masih terparkir di pinggir jalan. Emosi kembali merambat di dalam dirinya. "Kau tidak pulang hari ini? Ok. Apa? Luhan juga? Oh, ok," Tao berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan curiga serta cemburu di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada Kris. Ia tahu Kris menyukainya dan mungkin mencintainya. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mungkin mencintaimu. Bye,"

Sambungan telpon terputus. Dan Tao kembali dibohongi oleh bualan manis Kris.

.

.

"Jangan menelponku lagi! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu," Jongin berguling ke sisi kanan ranjangnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berguling ke kiri dan kanan. Jujur saja, suara pria tak bernama itu kembali menggoda dirinya untuk jatuh ke dalam kesalahan yang sama.

"Bohong, Jongin. Berhenti menyangkal gairahmu padaku," Sehun tidak tahu apa yang merasuki lidahnya. Namun, apa pun itu, ia sangat berterimakasih. Karena tidak biasanya ia berbicara se-_erotic _ini. Ia kembali berguling ke sisi lain ranjangnya berusaha mengendalikan 'barangnya' di bawah sana.

"Kau gila,"

"_Well, I'm crazy over your dick,"_

Jongin tercekak oleh kata-kata Sehun. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa panas seolah dia terbakar. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus mempertahankan keputusannya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam perangkap pria itu lagi. Namun, keinginan Jongin untuk menyentuh dirinya lagi atas instruksi pria itu ditelinganya, membuncah sama besarnya dengan keinginan Jongin untuk menolak tawaran tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin pikir mungkin nafsu dunianya yang menang mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ia menggeram cukup keras sampai Sehun mendengarnya di seberang sana. "_Are you hard already?"_ suara Sehun terdengar seperti melodi ditelinganya, mengirimkan sengatan aneh pada libidonya.

"_Fuck it. I'm in,_" Jongin menyerah. Ia mengikuti permainan Sehun sekarang. Jauh di seberang sana, Sehun menyeringai atas keputusan Jongin.

"Ok. Kali ini, kita akan bermain dengan dirimu dulu. Mendengar kau sangat frustasi dengan sentuhanku sekarang. Bayangkan, Jongin. Bayangkan," Sehun mulai membimbing imajinasi Jongin. Sementara, tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam celananya. "Ada tiga jariku di antara kakimu sekarang. Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah itu?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Giginya mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai membayangkan dirinya dengan pria itu; berada di atas ranjang yang sama, sama-sama tidak berpakaian sehelai pun, dan tangan pria itu memaksa kakinya membentang lebar untuk dia seorang. Dan tiga jari itu, Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu memenuhi dirinya sekarang. "_I'll ride you_," bisiknya merasakan sensasi itu.

"_No, babe. You'll ask me to fuck you. I'm in control now_,"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," balas Jongin setengah merengek padanya. Entah sejak kapan, tangan Jongin mulai bermain dengan ujung juniornya. Memijatnya pelan dan menggoda dua bola besar di bawah kejantanannya.

"_Okay. So, I'm going to-"_

"Chanyeol! Cepat keluar sekarang juga!"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol dari seberang sana. Mata Jongin membelalak serta tangannya mulai menjauh dari batang juniornya. Dan sebelum Jongin menanyakan sesuatu pada pria itu, pria itu memotongnya lebih dahulu. "Malam ini di Sky High jam 8. Jangan sampai lupa," dan dia memutus sambungan. Membuat Jongin curiga kalau jangan-jangan.. pria itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Haha, tidak mungkin," Jongin menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyangkal keyakinannya sendiri. "Suara Chanyeol tidak sesek- tidak, suara pria itu tidak seksi. _Damn, _kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?" gumam Jongin berharap pusaran aneh di sekitar perut dan libidonya segera lenyap.

Namun, sayang bagi Jongin, karena 'keanehannya' tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Entah atas dasar atau alasan apa, Jongin berpikir untuk datang ke pesta Krystal. Dan ia berhasil menyeret Tao untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kau aneh," bisik Tao saat Jongin menatap dirinya cukup lama di depan cermin kamar mandi. "_And smell like sex_,"

Sebelum Jongin sempat membungkam mulutnya, ia berbisik. "_Maybe I am,"_

.

.

**Ggamjongin's Zoneee **:

_Well, ummm.. hi? Kekekkk~ things getting complicated now.._

_Aku nggak tahu darimana datangnya ide 'Yixing and his gay in denial' things.. Tiba-tiba aja semuanya mengalir, termasuk hubungan 'bro helps bro' antara Kris dan Luhan.. Anyways, aku mau ngejelasin hubungan KrisHan di sini biar ke depannya kalian nggak bingung.. Di kehidupan nyata, kayaknya friends with benefits itu nggak tabu lagi (terutama dibagian barat) dan dari pengamatanku, banyak cowok gay di sana yang 'hobi' banget sama hubungan bro help bro.. jadi mereka tuh semacam terlibat hubungan seksual, tapi berteman, tapi juga saling punya orang yang mereka cintai dan.. yeah, hubungan mereka complicated banget.. (but, I like that kind of relationship. Sooo, you know why I added KrisHan relationship here). Intinya, aku nggak akan pernah buat Tao mewek-mewek gaje di fanfic ini.. He's one of my biases.. jadi aku nggak pernah nyiksa dia seperti aku nyiksa Chanyeol dan Kai (curcol dikit).. Dan soal Yixing! Umm, ini banyak terjadi di luar dunia fantasi para author fanfic.. jadi jujur aku sedikit men-support karakter ini karena aku juga Yixing! Menurutku, dibalik sosok innocentnya.. Yixing itu complicated banget. Dia juga kayaknya wise, intinya diam-diam menghanyutkan gitu (di kehidupan nyata) jadi aku pikir.. karakter ini cocok buat dia. Mengingat, dia seorang pekerja keras yang selalu bermimpi /ehem_

_And big lol for Jongin's misunderstanding! Dia ngira Sehun itu Chanyeol.. and things getting TOO COMPLICATED HEREEE~_

_P.S Update for you~ my lovely and patiently readers_


End file.
